Finally Where We Belong
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: the war is over. now it's time for harry and a few friends to find that elusive 2 things we dreams of happiness and love. SalHar Draco? Severus? RemusSirus WARNING: Slashy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own one Harry Potter, nor do I own Harry's friends.

A/N#1: this is an answer to the Challenge issued by Cap'n BlackRose

Chapter 1

A pair of pale white hands relieved the newspaper's weight from the tired owl and paid the Knut owed. Taking flight the owl left as quickly as it came. Glancing at the headline of today's paper he sighed, catching the attention of his roommate. Seeing as he'd caught his friend's eye the pale man began to read aloud.

_The Anniversary We All Craved_

_Today marks the one year anniversary of the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was defeated by none other than our one and only Boy-Who-Lived or rather should it be the Man-Who-Lived-Again? You-Know-Who was killed on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when a ball was meant to take place. This sacred night also happened to be the very night seventeen years ago that our Hero's parents lost their lives to protect their most precious treasure. We hope to get an interview with our young star and how he feels one year later. I personally take on this challenge since he has become somewhat of a recluse. Read tomorrow and see if I succeeded…._

The voice trailed off as it heard a low growl from his companion. Looking over silver eyes met emerald. With a quirked brow Silver asked.

"Tired of the story too, Harry? I myself find it rather over dramatic."

A soft sigh escaped the emerald eyed man as he growled frustrated.

"I just wish they'd leave my parents out of this. They wouldn't want their deaths to be anything but what it was."

"What it was? They died for you, Frosty."

"I know that, but now their deaths will always be associated with Moldewort's. To me it's a bit degrading."

Draco started to comment when a tapping on the window drew his attention. Walking over Draco threw the large tower window open to allow the bird's entrance. Leaving the window open Draco flopped gracefully into the plump winged chair and commented.

"I'm so glad Albus talked us into staying after graduation. Even if it was as just substitute teachers."

Harry chuckled at Draco's careless posture and as he relieved the owl of its burden replied.

"I am too. I've never thought of anywhere else as home and truthfully, I had no idea where I was going to go…"

"Me neither. I mean my mother is dead; my father is Merlin only knows where and I had no idea where to go or what to do next. Besides…"

He walked to the window again and waved his arm.

"We've got an awesome view of the grounds to ease our rather paranoid minds."

Harry smiled as he unrolled the letter and read it aloud.

_Harry and Draco,_

_Please come by my chambers after dinner. I found some fascinating news that involves you two, Severus, and Remus. It's not just anything it's _something_ big. Right after dinner be there. _

_Love always, _

_Hermione_

The two men stared at each other a moment before Draco asked

"Was it me or did the letter sound a wee bit panicked? I mean come on when have you ever heard Hermione say '_it's not just anything it's something big.' _"

Harry shrugged, but was cut off from answering as a shrill alarm sounded letting the two confused men know it was time to get to DADA since they were supposed to help Tonks demonstrate some techniques. Grabbing their dueling robes the two men hurried from the room and took a short cut down a back corridor. Just before they made it half way there the bell rang and the two men heard mumbling coming from around the corner. Being the slightly paranoid wizards they are (come on they survived a war) they drew their unneeded wands and stormed threateningly toward the sound. Just as they cleared the wall the voices came into view. Three students, one from Hufflepuff, one from Slytherin, and one from Gryffindor walked slowly into view. The Slytherin drew to a quick stop just as the two subs cleared the wall and had her wand drawn. Her two companions quickly followed suit. Draco was first to recover and quickly stowed his wand, with a raised brow he asked

"Aren't you three supposed to be in class?"

The young foolishly brave Gryffindor stepped forward.

"We got lost, sir…we..."

Harry interrupted with a growl.

"Well we'll just have to escort you, so you don't get lost again now won't we? What class?"

The Ravenclaw spoke up.

"Defense, Professor."

Harry gave a smirk

"Well, What a coincidence we are on our way there ourselves. Come along."

The three young girls had to run to keep up with their Professor's swift gate once they got to the large doors the three stared in awe. On the grand French cut oak wood doors depicted a battle five hooded figures stood united, but apart as they battled what looked to be monsters. Their stares were interrupted when the two professors pushed open the heavy doors. Once inside the three students quickly joined their peers who stood in various styles of relaxation as they waited for the arrival of the two professors. At the front of the room stood a male and female, with a smile the female pushed away from the wall. Draco motioned toward the three and commented.

"Sorry we're late, just escorting some stragglers."

The woman smiled as she shook her head.

"Points or detention, which was it?"

Draco mocked a hurt look.

"Here we thought having to enter a room with us was punishment enough."

The man at the front of the room chuckled and stepped forward.

"Like that would ever happen."

Harry gave the man a rare smile.

"Too true, my friend, we're taking ten points each."

The woman nodded at the two men before turning to her class. Raising her hand the students quieted.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Tonks and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year."

The Class shouted

"Good morning professor Tonks."

She grinned widely.

"What a welcome. This Year we shall be having many guests with various degrees of knowledge on Defense coming in and sharing with us. I want you to show them the utmost respect. The three gentlemen here today are three masters in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Not to mention a few other areas. Class, I would like you to meet Professor Malfoy, Professor Lupin, and Professor Potter.

The morning drug on as the three men demonstrated their techniques to the fifth year Slytherin/ Gryffindor (The Apocalypse shall happen) the sixth year Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff and the seventh year mix of all the houses. Finally after a very interesting morning of endless questions the bell signaling the end of class rang. This meant the three men had a short break since it also meant lunch (Awe one class I never failed)

As they entered the Great Hall the men quickly made their way to their seats next to a very excited looking Frizzy haired witch at the teacher's table. As they seated themselves the witch started chatting a mile a minute.

"OhmygoshI'msogladyoudecidedtoeatheretody.Ifoundoutsomereallyinterstinginformationthismorni…"

Remus raised a brow at his two fellow male companions.

"Did anyone get that?"

The both shook their heads dumbly. Harry chuckled

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."

When the witch continued he merely covered her mouth. When she glared at him he chuckled.

"We can't understand you when you go a mile a minute."

The Witch blushed slightly.

"Sorry guys I just found out some fascinating stuff."

Draco raised a brow a stated blandly.

"So your letter said. What is it?"

Hermione looked around herself; then stated.

"I can't tell you here and not without Severus. Meet me at my office after classes are over."

The three men chuckled as Harry joked

"Yes, we could have Professor Granger miss teaching her students more History."

Her mock glared as the three men carried on their teasing. Once the bell rang a warning the stood and agreed to meet her after.

The day didn't end soon enough for the three tired men. They waited quietly outside the potions classroom for their final companion. Severus opened the old door and locked it behind him. Looking to the others he asked

"Well, are we going?"

The four handsome men made quiet a sight as they walked shoulder to shoulder down the damp dungeon halls. They made their way to the fourth floor where Hermione's office sat and knocked. Moment later the door was pulled open by a frazzled looking Hermione.

Severus asked in his mocking like voice.

"Did we come at a bad time?"

Used to his tones Hermione just opened the door farther and stated.

"Your timing couldn't be better. Crookshanks decided to redo my room by knocking my papers everywhere. You may have saved his furry life."

the four men chuckled as they seated themselves in the chairs around the cramped office.

They watched as Hermione pulled a thick book from a nearby shelf and sat before them.

"Okay guys this will be hard to hear, but you don't belong here."

A/N#2: I promise not to stop my other stories but I am a born procrastinator and it takes time.


	2. the explanation

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.

Chapter 2

The four men could only stare; dumbfounded at the words their close friend spoke. Remus was first to recover and thought

'Did she really think that about us?'

Before asking carefully

"Hermione, what do you mean 'you don't belong here'?"

Hermione blinked as she realized they way her words were taken wrong.

"Oh! No, no, no, I meant you don't belong in our…here just listen."

She opened the large tome in her hands to the marked page and read.

"'Welcome students to the third year of Hogwarts…'"

Hermione looked up from the passage to see four fairly confused wizards.

"It's a direct quote from Rowena Ravenclaw herself on that very night. When Hogwarts was still new the founders used a charmed quill to record every one of the speeches held in the Great Hall. It also wrote every curse, promise, threat, lie, etc."

Harry raised a winged brow.

"What exactly happened to it?'

Hermione shrugged as she answered regretfully.

"No one knows. It disappeared after the founders left the school."

Draco coughed softly and captured everyone's attention.

"As much as I too would like to know more of this charmed quill, Hermione you are keeping us in suspense."

The curly haired witch blushed as she looked to the tome once more and continued her reading.

"' I would like to welcome back all returning students and to welcome all new students. Remember the Forbidden Forrest is off limits, unless in the company of our Care of Magical Creatures Professor, or another professor. Now I wish to inform you five classes have been added to the third years and up class choices. You'll meet your professors then. Now dig in!'"

Draco raised a brow.

"What does this have to do with us?"

"I'm getting there, just listen."

Gazing once more upon the page that had captured her attention, Hermione spoke again

"' Maladies, and Gentlemen,

As we all know the four Founders of the prestigious school of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry have been searching for teachers to fill the remaining classes on the roster list. When the four were asked what they planed to do after another school year started with no results, Lady Hufflepuff replied 'We plan to look for a while longer. We are still hoping these classes will not have to be removed.' Lord Gryffindor continued 'We have agreed should we not find suitable professors we will remove these classes, and wait for the right people to come along.' Lady Ravenclaw finished 'It would be a real shame to loose these classes as they teach the students arts not often found in a school curriculum. Of the five classes three are opened to anyone.' When asked why the other two classes were not open Lord Salazar responded in kind. 'The classes awaiting teachers are Forging, elemagus, Lost Arts, Crafting, and Summoning. To be able to be in the elemagus and summoning classes one must possess the gifts needed. Any student interested would be tested and allowed to enter if the did indeed have the necessary gift.' Now this reporter was excited to hear, though it was after the beginning of the new year, a great surprise. During a meeting with the board of governors (a year after the statements above were given), the question was once more asked. The governors were ready to remove the list and had sent the founders a petition to do so at the end of the last school term. They were surprised to find out the founders had not only found one of the needed teachers, but at least on for all five classes. Let's just say the classes were now opened.'"

Hermione looked up to see a grin on several of the men's faces apparently Harry caught the look as he informed her.

"It's nice to know the founders weren't wimps and were determined to find these teachers even when the governors were against them."

Hermione smiled before going on to the next paragraph.

"' Maladies Gentlemen and children of Hogwarts, I would like to announce the first annual Christmas ball. The ball was brought up when one of our Professor of Forging Mr. Draconis Malfoy offered it as a solution to keeping the students entertained as they tend to get rowdy when on vacation. It shall be a twelve day celebration. The Dance will be Christmas Eve. The days leading up to it will be full of demonstration of dueling, with wands and/or weapons and without, several small parties, demonstrations of different arts, performances, etc. The five new teachers Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, and Si….hmmm the name's smudged, are going to be planning the new event. I shall keep you posted.

Barbra R. Skeeter.'"

The men chuckled at the last name before Hermione gave them a teary smile.

"You see? You four belong in the time of the founders. Apparently you make an impact on our future."

Remus sighed.

"Hermione, how do you know these aren't just people with our names?"

The Witch sat her book down and walked to a nearby bookcase. Pulling on a short, fat book midway down the fourth shelf, the four men watched as the case seemed to move away from the wall and to the side revealing a passage. The group of magical people made their way inside to find a medium sized sitting room full of portraits. A large painting hanging over the mantel piece was where Hermione walked and motioned for the others to join her. Waving her hand in the direction of the painting she said.

"Remus, Harry, Draco, Severus, meet yourselves."

The four powerful men stared at the picture with large confused eyes, for in the picture were themselves and several other people in various seating arrangements. Sitting in a softly aged, black, leather winged back chair was a tall dark man with long black hair and soft violet eyes, the dark robes he wore disappeared behind the man slightly younger sitting at his feet using his arm to prop himself on the dark man's knee. His thick unruly hair flowed silkily down over his broad shoulders, as he glanced to his companions red streaks could be seen throughout the dark locks. On the love seat of the same fabric next to them, sat a grinning man with sable brown hair and hazel eyes, his dark red robes matched or clashed with his seating companion. Sitting next to him was a man light were his friend was dark. Platinum blonde hair cascaded down his arms and kept having to be shoved out of slightly smirking sliver eyes, His dark grey robes hugged his muscular chest, molding like a second skin when he turned to look at the man behind him. This well built man had sandy brown hair with soft amber eyes, his dark brown robes stood out against the two female on either side of him. The Woman on the left had golden blond hair that fell in ringlets down to her waist. The cocky smile that graced her slightly plump lips matched the mischievous look in her chocolate brown eyes. Her light blue robes molded her slim figure only to bell at the waist, which was noticeable only because of her continual swaying. On the other side of the man stood a shorter woman wearing golden yellow robes; her pale brown hair fell in slight waves just past her shoulders, the small smile she wore was reflected in her pale blue eyes. In a matching lone chair to the side of the couch sat another dark man, his silky black hair was pulled into a low ponytail allowing shorter strands to fall into piercing dark black eyes.

Hermione chuckled as the picture's inhabitants grinned in the faces of the dumbstruck men. All quickly looked to the witch just in time to see a tear fall down her cheek as she whispered

"Good Bye."

Before they were able to respond the four men were surrounded in a bright light and were gone.

A/N: that's chapter two! I am REALLY sorry for the long gap, but I did warn I tend to procrastinate. But don't worry I am in the process of getting chapter three up.


	3. the forrest

Disclaimer: I don't own

Disclaimer: I don't own

"Salazar, do you think we shall ever find the teachers we so desperately need?"

The dark wizard founder sighed quietly to himself as he gazed out the window. Just as he was about to answer his companion a bright light caught his attention. Gazing off to the area he saw it he stared harder as if to see what had appeared. With a curious gaze he looked to his companion who asked

"What exactly was that?"

Shaking his head Salazar replied

"I'm not quiet sure; Godric, but the school guard will bring them here. Come we must inform Helga and Rowena."

The two strappingly handsome men walked swiftly from the room to where they knew the two females dwelled.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Across the courtyard and into the Forbidden forest groans of pain could be heard. A pale white hand shoved long blonde locks from his face as he looked around himself. With another groan as he tried to move, but was prevented by several different weights he said.

"Sound off or be dead."

"I'm here, where ever here is." 

The reply came in the form of the resident werewolf. Sitting up he pulled his body off the top of the pile and turned to help the others. Severus pushed his weight up onto his arms as he looked to Draco

"I'm alive."

There was a slightly pain filled as Harry was revealed at the bottom of the pile. Severus squatted down next to the young savior and placing a hand on his shoulder asked.

"Harry, are you injured?"

The emerald eyed young man carefully pushed up on his arms as Severus helped him to stand. Shaking his head to clear it Harry replied

"No I'm alright. The fall just knocked the wind out of me, and then you three fell on me."

The three male wizards in question chuckled softly. Draco looked up at the trees surrounding them and commented.

"Ok can someone please explain just how we ended up in the middle of the Forbidden forest? Weren't we….."

What ever else was to be said was lost as the four confused wizards heard.

"If you move, you will die." 

The war weary wizards spun around wands drawn as well as statically placed daggers. Draco let his fly as soon as he spun snapping the string on the armed bow. The blonde would be attacker could only stare in shock as the arrow fell harmlessly to the ground at his feet and the dagger embedded it's self in the nearby tree along with a leather band that had been secured around the archer's wrist. Harry growled threatening at the small band of hunters' causing Severus and Remus both to place calming hands on his tense shoulders. Severus merely raised a brow as he questioned.

"What did you plan on doing with us after hitting us with the arrows? Can't get information out of dead people."

The man blushed slightly as he nodded before signaling his men to stay ready but don't be a threat to these men.

"I am Darius, head guard of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sorry if I alarmed you, but ever since the Dark Lord Recardis's rise to power, we've been a little on edge here."

The four wizards stood stun as the information sunk in. Remus was the first to question.

"There is already a new Dark Lord? When? How?"

Darius stared at the four mysterious men before him. Just as he was about to say something the wind shifted moving limbs and casting a little light on the men revealing their features. The entire group bowed before the men causing the already confused men to raise a brow or two. Darius rose and began a small explanation.

"Forgive me my Lords; I did not realize who you were. You are in the middle of the forbidden forest just off the school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Lord Recardis has been the reigning dark lord for some time now. Please fol…."

Before he could continue Draco questioned

"What do you mean by Lords and how has this dark lord been around for sometime, when Harry here just killed the last one not barely a year ago?"

Darius could only stare confused for a moment before finally coming to a conclusion.

"Please follow me to the Great Hall we can ask the Founders."

Darius and his team stood transfixed as the four men grew alarmingly pale. Harry's eyes rounded slightly before he shook his head slightly.

"Mione did say we belonged in this timeline. I'm a little foggy on how we got here though."

The other three men nodded in agreement. Darius stepped back and swung out his arm.

"Please follow men I'm sure the founders may be of some help."

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

A/n I promise to have everyone start meeting in the next chapter. 


End file.
